This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Since the technology of Fiber To The Home (FTTH) emerged, it has been regarded as the inevitable development trend of access networks in the future, and expected to be the ultimate solution to a broadband access. Particularly along with an increasing network speed, there are rapidly growing demands for access network office end Optical Line Terminal (OLT) optical modules, and also for office end system devices. From the perspective of an access network office end device manufacturer, the office end devices have to be tested in a complicated environment at a high cost before they are shipped from their factories, and this test cost may not be neglectable particularly if there is a significant demand in the market.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in an existing solution to a test on an office end device, the office end device accesses an existing OLT device through an all-in-one FTTH user end Optical network Unit (ONU) device, and then a traffic flow meter is controlled by a computer to test interconnection between the ONU and the OLT. In this way, the office end device has to be tested by connecting the OLT optical module with the user end (ONU) device through a number of optic fibers, each of which is inserted and drawn out repeatedly for each round of test, thus resulting in frequent mis-operations and needing to correct in a time-consuming manner.
In summary, the existing solution to a test on an OLT device has to build a complicated environment, and may test the OLT device inefficiently, thus wasting a valuable period of time for production and testing, and increasing the unwanted cost.